Dark Jesters
These Dark Clowns are the demented summonings of Dōkeshi. These Dark Jesters are created and summoned for the sole purpose of haunting those trapped in the genjutsu. The jesters act as sentinels and vanguards of the Death Circus genjutsu, as they slowly haunt and look to eat away at the psyche of the trapped person. The clowns come in varying sizes and abilities but they have mostly the same appearance. They seem to come in ranks and colors. Appearance These Clown's appear vaguely human and are constructed from the random thoughts of Dōkeshi. These demented creatures have some sort of article of clothing circling the entirety of its torso, with its thin and wire-like limbs extending outwards from this mass. They possess a rather sleek design and an enlarged claw on their right and or left hands which allow them to do severe damage to their opponents. There faces are often twisted and contorted in horror with an eerie smile, giving them an intimidation factor. These creatures seem to have individual triats as they come in two to three different traits giving them certain classes of clowns. Often referred to as the Demented Duo. Ringleader He is the top clown of the Death Circus show, and is among the most powerful of the summoned clowns. He is not as strong as Dōkeshi, but he is stronger the demented Duo, and the cannon fodder of the other clowns. He has a list of abilities that make him a lethal opponent and not easily passed over. He should not be overlooked or underestimated. Due to the fact he is a denizen of the genjutsu he has access to powers that can challenge that of Raido X. His powers are that of the same of Dōkeshi within the genjutsu, allowing him to bend the genjutsu to ensure he has the upper hand. Demented Duo These two brothers are the main attraction of the Death Circus and keep the trapped targets entertained. These two are the ones who oversee the clowns who haunt the demented ground of the circus, ensuring that the ones trapped enjoy their last laugh. The two brother are powerful in their own right, and have a assortment of weird abilities. To make matter worst being in the Genjutsu gives them powers to challenge even the might of someone as powerful as Raido X. They benefit from the powers of the genjutsu which gives them the power to challenge the might of Raido. The first brother is known as Black Sabbath He is the elder of the twi brother is the most talkative. He is a showboat and is highly arrogant. However he is incredibly smart and talented. Possessing the same traits as Dōkeshi, but on a more angrier scale. he functions as the adult side of Dōkeshi. The younger brother is know as White Benediction, he is the quieter more child-like side of the duo. However what he lacks in intelligence he make of for in raw power and brutality, having the mentality of a child he is more prone to tantrum and random out burst. making him much harder to counter rather than a sapient intelligence. he is considered to the innocent child like side of Dōkeshi. Black_Sabbath_Clown.png|Black Sabbath one half of the Demented Duo White_Benediction_Clown.png|White Benediction: the other half of the Demented Duo RingLeader.jpg|The Ring Leader Dark_Jesters.jpg|Dark Jesters Cannon Fodder Category:Summoning Creature Category:Summoning